


Look Down to See the Dancing Lights

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Auroras, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stars, wholesome gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Gonta took Kaito to see the night sky like never before.





	Look Down to See the Dancing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 2: Barefoot

Kaito opened his eyes and he found himself inside the tent. “...Where are we?” he asked.

“Momota-kun, you’re awake!” Gonta cheered.

Without further ado, Gonta then took Kaito outside the tent.

Kaito saw the view of the aurora borealis. “Whoa...” he was lost for words. “So _this_ is how it looks like...”

“Gonta have seen it from books, but... this is the first time he sees it in person as well.”

Kaito couldn’t take his eyes off of the sky. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the glowing luminescence on the northern sky. All sorts of colors were visible there, but the purple hue dominated the aurora as a whole.

“A-anyway, Momota-kun,” Gonta called him. “Can you try looking at the horizon?”

“The horizon...?”

Kaito lowered his gaze a bit until his eyes met the skyline.

He saw something almost as stellar—if not more than what he already saw.

He saw the reflection of the aurora on the lake, almost a perfect replica of the original.

He saw the true aurora and the reflection met, yet they were separated by one thin line between the earth and the sky.

He saw the symmetry of the lights swaying both in the sky and in the lake.

“So, what do you think?” Gonta asked. “Do you like it?”

Kaito nodded, still awed by the sight in front of his eyes. Wanting to get an even better view, he took off his sandals and walked into the lake, closer to the skyline.

“W-wait!” Gonta called him. “Don’t forget to roll up your trousers!”

Gonta was still standing on the lakeshore when he saw the reflection were now distorted by the ripples. Gonta walked into the lake as well.

The two kept gazing at the aurora until Kaito started talking. “Hey uh, Gonta...”

“W-what is it?” he responded him.

“...Wanna kiss?”

It took both of them a solid minute to process what Kaito just said.

“A-a-a-are you serious?!”

“I-I-I was just jokin’! J-j-just forget it!”

“A-a-all right!!”

They both remained silent.

“T-to be honest...” Gonta spoke again. “Gonta... has been wanting to kiss Momota-kun lately.”

Kaito was silent.

“F-forget what Gonta said! B-by the way, the aurora is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?!”

“Y-yeah...?”

They went silent again.

Kaito took a deep breath and spoke, “So um... you just said... you wanna kiss me... right?”

“Y-yes, but...”

“But?”

“Gonta... is kind of scared. Well, you keep saying that Gonta is pure but... he sometimes has this impure desires every time he sees you. Well, like, Gonta sometimes wants to hold hands with Momota-kun, and... he also wants to kiss you, and even... Gonta... he sometimes think of...”

“You sometimes think of... what?”

Gonta was flustered too hard to give a proper answer to Kaito’s question.

“Oh, uh... y-you mean _that_ , huh?” Kaito replied. “I-I get it! I... totally get what you’re talkin’ ‘bout! Hahahahaha... hahaha... ha... ha ha...”

“I-it’s terrible, isn’t it? For Gonta to have such indecent thoughts...”

“I... wouldn’t say it’s terrible, actually. I mean, hormones and shit. We’re high schoolers, after all.”

“Y-you’re not mad at Gonta, are you?”

“Eh?! Why the heck would I?!”

“G-good then!”

They both went silent

“So um... wanna kiss?” Kaito asked.

“S-sure... if Momota-kun is okay with it. ”

Gonta and Kaito then shut their eyes and hold their hands together, as Gonta leaned down for a kiss, while Kaito tipped his toes too reach him.

Their kiss only lasted for a few seconds as they both turned away from each other, each being a blushing mess.

“So uh... can I... focus on the aurora now?”

“Y-yes...”

Kaito cupped his burning red cheeks and tried to focus on the aurora, trying to distract himself from what just happened.

“Gonta will be waiting in the tent!” he said while leaving the lake.

“Okay!” Kaito gave him a thumb up.

Kaito stayed there for a while. His fingers ran through his lips, feeling the warmth of Gonta’s lips on his not too long ago.

Thinking that he had seen enough for now, Kaito finally went into the tent and laid down on the ground.

“Momota-kun, don’t you need to dry your feet first?” Gonta asked. “Gonta still has some spare towels, if you need any.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Kaito replied as he sat next. “Thanks for worryin’ ‘bout me, anyways.”

“Y-you’re welcome...” Gonta smiled.

They both continued to gaze at the aurora from their tent.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m almost late for day 2 good God it’s like 11pm when I finished this I’m supposed to be studying but fuck it
> 
> To YOSHIKO YUU NA: This isn’t the direct continuation of my first one, but hey, they’ve kissed! OwO


End file.
